Three Little Words
by sassqueenregina
Summary: One-Shot. Regina and Robin's dinner doesn't go to plan and an argument leads to an important milestone for the couple.


This was torture. Regina paced up and down her kitchen, fighting every instinct in her body that was telling her to call him. It had been five hours since their fight, five hours since Regina had shouted at Robin to get out and leave her alone. She felt terrible now, how could she have been so ignorant and rude? Robin had come around for dinner, everything was going beautifully but before too long the conversation had turned to Zelena and their daughter.

 _I can't believe he is doing this._ Regina was still angry, but now her anger was met with guilt and an equal supply of horror at how unsympathetic and cruel she had treated her boyfriend. _I should call him and apologise. No. He should call_ _me_ _and apologise._ The evening's earlier conversation played over and over again in her head. Robin was tired, he had approached the subject with caution and asked Regina if she knew when Zelena was next going to let him see the baby. Regina was equally tired, and had let out a huge sigh at the mention of Zelena's name.

"Robin, can we not talk about this for once. Please, let's just have dinner."

"But Regina, I haven't seen my daughter for three days. I thought we had agreed that I was going to see her every day! Those were my terms when I stupidly agreed to let her stay with Zelena."

Regina had clenched her fists by now, she had wanted so terribly for her and Robin to have one evening without talking about her sister.

"I will call her tomorrow, ok? We can trust Zelena." Regina got up from the table and walked around to Robin. Holding his hands, she looked into his eyes and said "I know this must be a horrible situation for you, I do. And I am going to help you. But tonight, just tonight, could we please not talk about her?" Regina was practically begging.

"I'm sorry but I can't think about anything else. You don't understand. What if she's ran off with my daughter again? It wouldn't be the first time!" Robin stood up and put his hands to his face.

With that, Regina lost her temper. "Robin we can trust her now! She's changed. Just like I changed. And you have no problem trusting me? Please just LET. IT. GO."

The rest is a blur. Regina tried to think back to the childish insults that were thrown, but she was so ashamed, she couldn't allow herself to remember. _This is ridiculous. I'm going to call him._

Regina picked up her cell phone and pressed 2. She only had two people on speed dial. Her son and her boyfriend. _Pick up, please, pick up._ But Regina was met on the other end with silence. Nothing. Not even a dial tone.

"Seriously!?" She shouted as she looked down at the screen. _1% battery, of course. Typical._ Throwing her phone onto the table, Regina went over to the house telephone and typed in Robin's number. But just as she was about to press the last digit, there was a knock at the door. _Oh you have got to be kidding me._ She glanced up at the clock and narrowed her eyebrows, frowning. _11.15pm. Who on earth knocks on somebody's door at 11.15pm. Ugh._

Regina stormed over to the front door and threw it open. She was prepared to give a speech about how late it was but found herself speechless when she was met by her very sorry looking boyfriend. _Oh._ Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, just looked curiously at each other, before Robin broke the silence.

"Regina I-"

"No! Don't. I'm the one who should apologise. Robin I was so rude to you. I can't believe how unsupportive I was. I'm so ashamed. Please forgive me." Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, so she found herself looking at the floor, embarrassed and riddled with guilt.

Robin stepped up so he was inches away from Regina and put his thumb under her chin, lifting it so their eyes now met. He smiled and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

"I forgive you. But, do you forgive me?"

Regina giggled. _How could I ever not forgive that face,_ she thought to herself.

"Of course I do. Come on, we didn't have any dessert." Regina flirted, inviting Robin back inside her home.

They were barely through the front door before Regina found herself with her back against the wall, Robin's lips on hers, telling her how sorry he truly was. Regina felt so blissful and felt the weight lift off her shoulders. Henry was staying with Emma tonight, so she didn't even have to worry about any interruptions or having to keep quiet. Perfect.

Robin stopped kissing Regina, only briefly, to tell her again how much he felt like an idiot. His nose and forehead were still pressed against hers as he whispered;

"You mean everything to me, Regina. You have been so supportive and so understanding and I can't believe how blind I was before. I can't believe how rude I was to the woman I love."

Robin kissed Regina again, softly at first before deepening the kiss, his hands roaming her body. Regina's mind however, was somewhere else entirely, replaying the words Robin had just spoken. Regina knew Robin loved her, she had heard him say so on several different occasions, but they had never said those three little words to each other. _I think this needs to change._ Reluctantly, Regina stopped the kiss and pushed Robin back, which took him completely by surprise.

"Sorry, was I being too forward? Was I rushing? Do you not want to?" Robin couldn't hide his disappointment.

Taking his hands, Regina interlocked her fingers in his and smiled flirtaciously.

"Oh believe me, I want to. And we will. I just thought I should tell you something first."

Robin grinned. _Playing games are we?_ "Ok, M'lady, what would you like to tell me?"

Regina found herself moving closer to Robin and brought his hands around to her waist and her own hands found their way to his face. She stroked his cheeks and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I think..." She kissed him again. "I'm in love with you." Another kiss.

Beneath their kiss, Regina could feel that Robin was smiling and she pulled away to look at him, waiting eagerly but nervously for his response. Her palms were sweating. She hadn't admitted any feelings of love to anyone besides Henry since Daniel had passed away.

Robin took a deep breath in. "Hmmmmm." He sighed. "Well I guess it's a bloody good job that I love you too."

Regina could feel her cheeks blushing. She was smiling so big now as she giggled and grabbed Robin's face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

From there, things moved quickly and Regina awoke the next morning, still smiling. Robin was fast asleep, wrapped around Regina as she turned to face him in bed. She placed a small kiss on his nose and whispered an "I love you" before turning back over and closing her eyes. _It feels so good to say that._ She was just drifting back off to sleep when she felt a kiss on her shoulder and heard Robin mumble "I love you more."


End file.
